Rise/Season Two
RISE SEASON TWO "i can only hope... '' ''...to figure this out." Blurb Joined together by a common goal, Bryce and her friends try to figure out the secrets behind the Vipers and the cats of the Twolegplace. As Bryce digs deeper and deeper into the secret, she finds answers that she doesn’t want to find. Episodes Episode 1 - Rise of Secrets Bryce, along with her friends, try to figure out the secrets behind Korin’s quest to conquer both the Twolegplace as well as the Coalition. When she steps back into the Twolegplace, what she finds is unexpected. Episode 2 - Mixed Poison Separated from her friends, Bryce tries to figure out a way to find them before the Vipers do. But when she stumbles upon old friends, Bryce realizes there are more secrets to discover than she first realized. Episode 3 - The Blood Army The Blood Army is more terrifying than Bryce had first realized. As she uncovers the reality of this mortifying group, she realizes there’s no way they could ever find an ally in the Twolegplace, only more enemies. But there’s no way out except to keep forging through until she’s uncovered everything. Episode 4 - Hidden from the Sun Reunited with her friends, Bryce tries to hide the facts from them. Leaving the Twolegplace is the best option, she decides, there’s no point in them staying here with the Blood Army after the Coalition’s blood. Episode 5 - Blood Flowers When they return to the Coalitions, Bryce is shocked to find Hawkstar dead. With fear in her heart, she realizes that it isn’t a work of a Viper, it’s the work of someone working for the Blood Army. Episode 6 - Poison of Secrets Bryce’s friends are drawing closer and closer to the truth and Bryce unlocks one secret that should have stayed hidden forever. But when her friends find out, Bryce realizes that each secret can only be hidden for a certain amount of time. Episode 7 - Home Turf Without her friends’ support, Bryce can’t pull off her plan. When Terran and Karina disappear in the middle of night, Bryce knows she has to bring the battle to the Twolegplace and meet the Blood Army head on this way. Episode 8 - Secrets to be Revealed Bryce can’t get things under control. She’s lost so much in the midst of this struggle all due to a few tiny secrets. But when she has to tell Terran one last heartbreaking secret, she knows some wounds will never heal. Episode 9 - Face of Destruction With wolves baying from the forest, Vipers on their own land, and the Blood Army advancing, the Coalition looks on the brink of destruction. Faced by three threats of the wild, Bryce and her friends has to find a way to counter their enemies. Episode 10 - When All is Lost When you can’t hold onto anything else, it’s best to let them all go. Bryce has to let her friends go as they fight in the most dangerous fight in their lives. Lives will be lost, friendships shattered...but even with all this in the air, Bryce knows she must keep her head up and know when to let go. Category:Rise